


Care

by mikotsuzu



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikotsuzu/pseuds/mikotsuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia and Henry have a sweet moment as they realize each other's feelings. Self indulgent fluff basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

"Seriously now, you have to stop this kind of stuff! It's really not funny!" Olivia pushed back her hair, trying to focus on her comrade's wound. 

Cocking his head slightly, Henry giggled. "Don't worry, I am always doing this! It's a hobby of mine." 

"I think it's even more worrisome that you think grave robbing is a hobby..." Olivia quietly said under her breath. Her nimble fingers finished bandaging the dark mage's gash, and it had mostly stopped bleeding.

"Nya ha! Thank you for this." Henry yanked at the cloth playfully.

"Shhhhh! No!" Olivia instinctively grabbed his wrist and pulled it away. "Henry, don't touch it! I don't want it to get infected..."

"Infected...?" Henry looked up in thought, somehow pondering the word. "Why don't you want it to get infected?", he asked.

"Because that would hurt you! It would um, make you sick..." Olivia blurted out, stumbling over herself. A light pink brushed her cheeks.

"It's okay if I get hurt, really, I don't care that much about pain-" Henry began to say cheerfully.

"Quiet!" Olivia shushed him, closing her eyes and taking a step forward, kissing him on the cheek. 

Henry felt his face heat up, and he placed a hand where Olivia had kissed him in shock.

The dancer was bright red, looking down sideways at the floor.

"I care about you, Henry! Okay!" Her voice was shrill with embarrassment.

"Nya..haha...I see...!" Henry smiled softly. He placed a hand on Olivia's head, patting her.

"I feel the same way about you! For example, if you were about to be stabbed, I would jump right in front!" Henry said.

Olivia looked up at him, and their eyes met for a second. She shook her head. "That's very sweet, thank you." 

She took his hand and pulled downwards, hinting to sit next to her. They did so, and Olivia couldn't imagine how hot it was in his dark robes.

"Can we just...stay like this? For a bit?" Olivia firmly held his hand, not letting go. 

"Yes, that is an excellent idea." Henry agreed. He was smiling, and Olivia knew it was genuine, purer than a full moon.

Without telling the other, both of them knew they wanted to stay together forever.


End file.
